In a case where a large number of menu items such as search results, titles of news articles, or file names within a storage device are displayed on a screen, there is often employed a user interface technology for displaying on the screen a partial area within a menu, in which a plurality of menu items are arrayed in accordance with a predetermined criteria relating to an attribute such as a name or a date, and moving the partial area in response to a scrolling operation. In a case where a touch screen is used as the screen, the examples of the scrolling operation include dragging or a flick. According to this user interface, a user can cause an arbitrary area within the menu to be displayed on the screen with the scrolling operation.